


Since I Remember

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, But doesn't have to, Can been read as Wincest, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es begann mit Sam als Baby, und dann hörte es niemals wirklich auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Since I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050986) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Das ist nicht wirklich die Serie, aber ein paar Dinge habe ich ausgelassen, ich hoffe es ist trotzdem okay.  
> Bei Meinungen und konstruktiver Kritik immer gerne an mich :)  
> Ich hoffe irgendwer mag es.

_Als kleine Kinder, schliefen Sammy und Dean immer mindestens im gleichen Raum. Die meiste Zeit teilten sie sich auch noch ein Bett, weil Sammy so klein war, und Dean auf ihn aufpassen musste. Und wenn der kleine Sammy wieder einen Albtraum hatte, oder nicht schlafen konnte, umarmte Dean ihn und strich ihm durchs Haar, bis Sammys Atem sich beruhigte, als das kleine Baby einschlief._

_~*~_

_Als sie ein wenig älter wurden, mussten sie wegen ihrem Vater die ganze umziehen. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass Sammy das Einzige war, das niemals von Deans Seite wich. Das Einzige, das sich niemals wirklich änderte. Also manchmal, wenn alles zu viel für Dean wurde, wenn ihr Vater ging, und Sam in dem anderen Bett schlief und das einzige, was Dean hörte, der Atem seines Bruders war, dann stand Dean auf und ging hinüber, und er begann durch das Haar seines Bruders zu streichen, bis er fühlte wie er selbst sich beruhigte und neben Sammy in den Schlaf driftete._

_~*~_

_Es stoppte fast, als sie älter wurden. Als sie in die High School kamen, hatte Dean gelernt mit dem Umzug umzugehen, und Sammy hatte nicht mehr so viele Albträume, also fühlte Dean nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, Sammy in seiner Nähe zu haben, und Sammy fühlte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, Dean in seiner Nähe zu haben. Es passierte nur selten, dass Dean aufwachte, weil Sammy im Nachbarbett wegen eines schlechten Traums aufschrie, aber jedes Mal nahm Dean sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett, bevor er begann Sammy durch die Haare zu streichen und mit ihm zu reden (auch wenn er niemals wach war), bis er wieder ruhiger wurde._

_~*~_

_Es stoppte, als Sammy verschwand, um nach Stanford zu gehen. Das Bedürfnis Sammy um sich zu haben, verließ Dean nie, sondern wurde nur stärker, weil er Sammy neben sich so gewohnt war, dass es ohne seinen kleinen Bruder beinahe unmöglich war._

_~*~_

_Als sie erneut gemeinsam zu jagen begannen, hatte Sammy – oder inzwischen Sam – wieder seine Albträume. Und sobald er bemerkte, dass Sam nicht gut schlief, beugte er sich im Auto zu ihm hinüber, oder erhob sich selbst von seinem Bett und lief zu dem seines kleinen Bruders. Und er startete die ganze Sache erneut. Redete mit Sam um ihn zu beruhigen, strich durch sein Haar, wenn es schlimmer wurde, tat alles, damit Sam ohne Albträume schlafen konnte. Manchmal half es, manchmal nicht. Und falls Sam aufwachte, gab Dean vor ihn nur wecken zu wollen. Es war nicht so, das Sam hierüber bescheid wissen musste._  
_Und als die Albträume aufhörten, erwischte Dean sich selbst dabei, wie er Sam durchs Haar fuhr, wenn er selbst nicht schlafen konnte, oder er über eine schwierige Jagd nachdachte, in der er Sam womöglich verlieren könnte._

_~*~_

_Als sie den Bunker fanden, hatten sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, solange Dean nicht über Stanford nachdachte, ihre eigenen Zimmer, also mussten sie ihre schlaflosen Nächte alleine bekämpfen. Meistens. Sie hatten den gleichen Raum, wenn sie etwas jagten, dass nicht nah genug war, aber andererseits gab es da nicht wirklich einen Grund, nicht gut zu schlafen, also blieb Dean in seinem eigenen Bett._

_~*~_

Einmal fand Dean Sam schlafend in der Bibliothek des Bunkers vor. Das Gesicht in seinen gefalteten Armen verborgen, ein Buch nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, und Dean musste augenblicklich lächeln. Als er hinunter auf das Buch sah, war es irgendetwas in einer Sprache, die Dean nicht kannte, aber von dem kleinen Bild einer Kreatur konnte er sagen, dass es um die Jagd ging, die sie für die nächsten Tage geplant hatten.  
Und es war beinahe automatisch, dass er sich gegen den Tisch lehnte und begann durch Sams Haare zu streichen (auch wenn es keinen Grund dazu gab), während er nach dem Buch griff und darauf sah (auch wenn es keine Möglichkeit für ihn gab, zu verstehen, was dort stand).  
„Dean? Was tust du?“ Es war das erste Mal jemals, dass Dean nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Sam die Augen öffnete, und fast sprang er auf, als er Sams Stimme hörte.  
Dean hörte auf seine Hand zu bewegen und zog seine Hand augenblicklich zurück. „Oh, Sammy, du bist- ich- es … es … beruhigt mich nur … irgendwie“, stotterte er. Es war nicht wirklich eine Lüge, nachdem es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der es ihn wirklich beruhigt hatte.

Als Sam aufsah, wusste er genau, dass Dean log, aber er sagte nichts. Er nickte nur leicht, schloss die Augen, und gab vor wieder einzuschlafen. Er lächelte in sich hinein, als er fühlte, wie Deans Hand sich erneut zu bewegen begann.  
Das tat sie immer. Und er war immer dankbar dafür, selbst wenn er es seinem Bruder nie gesagt hatte. Nicht einmal, als er es zum ersten mal bemerkt hatte; vor langer Zeit, als er ein kleines Kind gewesen war. _Als die ganze Sache begonnen hatte, und dann niemals wirklich endete …_


End file.
